Dorbz
Dorbz are a series of vinyls that are sold in stores in the design of Disney, Marvel, and Star Wars characters and beyond. They are produced by Funko, which is the same company that produces the Funko POP! line of collectibles. List of Disney Dorbzs Available Disney/Pixar Mickey dorbz.jpg|037. Mickey Mouse Goofy-dorbz.jpg|038. Goofy Vinyl-Sugar-Disney-Dorbz-Stitch.jpg|039. Stitch Alice dorbz.jpg|040. Alice Alice Chase Dorbz.jpg|040. Alice (Chase version) Mad hatter dorbz.jpg|041. Mad Hatter 5998 Queen Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|042. Queen of Hearts 5990 Sulley Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|043. Sulley 5989 Boo Dorbz HIRES 1024x1024.jpg|044. Boo 5991 Belle Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|045. Belle 5993 PeasantBelle Dorbz GLAM 1024x1024.jpg|046. Peasant Belle 5992 Beast Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|047. Beast 5995 Aurora Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|048. Aurora 5994 Maleficent Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|049. Maleficent 5999 Ariel Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|050. Ariel 6000 Ursula Dorbz hires 1024x1024.jpg|051. Ursula boo monster suit dorbz.jpg|160. Boo (Monster Suit) (GameStop exclusive) funko-disney-sleeping-beauty-dorbz-aurora-exclusive-vinyl-figure-161-2.jpg|161. Aurora (blue dress) (GameStop exclusive) 7759 Big-Hero-6 BaymaxARMOR DORBZ GLAM HiRes 1024x1024.jpg|187. Baymax (armored) 7761 Big Hero 6 Baymax DORBZ GLAM HiRes 1024x1024.jpg|188. Baymax (normal) 7760 Big-Hero-6 Hiro-Hamada DORBZ GLAM HiRes 1024x1024.jpg|189. Hiro Hamada 11277 Moana Dorbz GLAM HiRes 1024x1024.jpg|194. Moana 11278 Moana Maui Dorbz GLAM HiRes 1024x1024.jpg|195. Maui dorbzmoanatoddler.jpg|196. Young Moana Blob 18428.1476279125.1280.1280.png|200. Jack Sparrow Blob 82534.1476279013.1280.1280.png|201. Barbossa Blob 04245.1476278955.1280.1280.png|203. Davy Jones Jasmine Dorbz.jpg|226. Jasmine (Walmart exclusive) 227-Abu-Walmart.jpg|227. Abu 12398_B_B_Belle_DORBZ_GLAM_HiRes_1024x1024.jpg|265. Village Belle (2017) 12399_B_B_Bellegown_DORBZ_GLAM_HiRes_1024x1024.jpg|266. Belle (2017) 12400_B_B_Beast_DORBZ_GLAM_HiRes_1024x1024.jpg|267. Beast (2017) Sadness Dorbz.jpg|295. Sadness Jiminy Cricket Dorbz.jpeg|310. Jiminy Cricket cheshire cat dorbz.jpg|316. Cheshire Cat (Hot Topic exclusive) cruella dorbz.jpg|357. Cruella De Vil (Disney Treasures exclusive) Miguel dorbz.png|362. Miguel funko-dorbz_-disney-pixar-coco-3-inch-vinyl-figure-hector--1CDD8490.zoom.jpg|363. Héctor 1436_3266_21232_Disney_MickeyMouseSteamboatWillie_DORBZ_GLAM_HiRes_1.jpg|376. Mickey Mouse (Steamboat Willie) (Fugitive Toys exclusive) tron-403-5107-1.jpg|403. Tron tron-glow-in-the-dark-chase-404-5108-1.jpg|403. Tron (Chase version) sark-404-5109-1.jpg|404. Sark Winnie the Pooh Dorbz.jpg|445. Winnie the Pooh Flocked Winnie the Pooh Dorbz.png|445. Winnie the Pooh (Flocked) Piglet Dorbz.jpg|446. Piglet Tigger Dorbz.jpg|447. Tigger Flocked Tigger Dorbz.png|447. Tigger (Flocked) Eeyore Dorbz.jpg|448. Eeyore Eeyore Chase Dorbz.jpg|448. Eeyore (Chase) Pooh with Honey Pot Dorbz.png|449. Winnie the Pooh with Honey Pot Stitch, Angel, and Scrump Funko Dorbz.jpg|Stitch, Angel, and Scrump 3-pack Marvel Captain_America_DORBZ.jpg|001. Captain America Classic_Iron_Man_DORBZ.jpg|002. Iron Man Spider-Man_DORBZ.jpg|004. Spider-Man Thor_DORBZ.jpg|005. Thor Deadpool_DORBZ.jpg|006. Deadpool Wolverine_DORBZ.jpg|007. Wolverine ''Alice in Wonderland'' Alice kingsleigh dorbz.jpg|115. Alice Kingsleigh Tarrant hightopp dorbz.jpg|116. Tarrant Hightopp Chessur dorbz.jpg|117. Chessur Chessur dorbz chase variant.jpg|117. Chessur (chase edition) Red queen dorbz.jpg|118. The Red Queen ''Star Wars All Star Wars Dorbz are exclusive to the Disney Store. Luke Skywalker Dorbz.jpg|1. Luke Skywalker Princess Leia Dorbz.jpg|2. Princess Leia Darth Vader Dorbz.jpg|3. Darth Vader Darth Vader Hologram Dorbz.jpg|3. Darth Vader (Hologram) Han Solo Dorbz.jpg|4. Han Solo Chewbacca Dorbz.jpg|5. Chewbacca Chewbacca Flocked Chase Dorbz.jpg|5. Chewbacca (Flocked Chase) C-3PO Dorbz.jpg|6. C-3PO Stormtrooper Dorbz.jpg|7. Stormtrooper Jawa Dorbz.jpg|8. Jawa Luke Skywalker with Landspeeder Dorbz.jpg|9. Luke Skywalker with Landspeeder Tusken Raider with Bantha Dorbz.jpg|10. Tusken Raider with Bantha Han Solo - Solo Dorbz.jpg|11. Han Solo (Solo) Chewbacca - Solo Dorbz.jpg|12. Chewbacca (''Solo) Chewbacca Flocked Chase - Solo Dorbz.jpg|12. Chewbacca (Flocked Chase) Qi'ra Dorbz.jpg|13. Qi'ra Lando Dorbz.jpg|14. Lando Calrissian Lando Flocked Chase Dorbz.jpg|14. Lando Calrissian (Flocked Chase) Han Solo with Tauntaun Dorbz.jpg|Deluxe #25: Han Solo with Tauntaun Star Wars Cantina Dorbz.jpg|Cantina 3-Pack: Greedo, Walrus Man, Snaggletooth See Also *Vinylmation *Funko POP! Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Non-Disney Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Goofy Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Moana Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Aladdin Category:Inside Out Category:Pinocchio Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Coco Category:Tron Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:Spider-Man Category:Thor Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Princesses Category:Pixar Category:The Avengers